Demons
by TheEndingsAreTheBestPart
Summary: Jesse Swanson, a newly single twenty five year old finds himself in Temptations, a club that his friend Bumper dragged him to. It is there he finds Beca Mitchell, an aspiring DJ and is fascinated with her. But she has secrets – dark secrets and she can't drag Jesse into it them. So, she pushes him away in means to protect him. Can Jesse show her the light? AU. Multi-chapter.


**Hey there, so, I'm writing a new fic since my other one is drawing to a close. This is going to be a multi-chapter song fic. I've been juggling this idea for a while, trying to figure out the storyline – at first I tried to write it as a one-shot but this is too long and too complicated to fit in one chapter. So, here it is.**

**Beca pushes Jesse away, but not for the reason of her parent's divorce – it's for his own safety. **

**Rating: M for drug use, swearing and sexual content in later chapters.**

**Song suggestion: _Demons_ – Imagine Dragons**

**Summary: Jesse Swanson, a newly single twenty five year old finds himself in _Temptations_, a club that his friend Bumper dragged him to. It is there he finds Beca Mitchell, an aspiring DJ and is fascinated with her. Beca finds him attractive, who wouldn't? But she has secrets – dark secrets and she can't drag Jesse into it them. So, she pushes him away in means to protect him. Can Jesse show her the light? AU. Multi-Chapter.**

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

"To Jesse! A free man at last!" Bumper hollered over the bar, receiving dirty looks from just about…everyone. He banged his shot glass against mines and we flicked our heads back, letting the alcohol flow into my mouth and down my throat. I cringed at how it burns on its way down but the warmth in my stomach quickly covers it up. I've never been so hammered in my life; I'm surprised the bartender hasn't cut me off. I'm not much of a drinker, I drink once in a while but not enough to get drunk, just enough to get tipsy. Brittany never allowed me to go out drinking with the guys; she said they'd ruin me. My face fell as I thought about me girlfriend of three years turned ex, Bumper turned away from the waitress he was _attempting_ to flirt with and looked at me. "Dude, you need to get over that bitch, she fucked her boss in _your_ bed!" He received more dirty looks. My heart ached at the memory of finding Brittany and her boss Adam screwing in our apartment today when I came home early from work to set up the house for my surprise proposal. She yelled at me to get out and told me I was too cheesy and not exciting, so that's why I'm here, drinking my sorrows away in a club I don't even know the name of. I ran my hand over my face and ordered another shot from the bartender. I didn't know what I did wrong.

"I can't just get over her man, we were together for three years – I just can't forget that!" I slurred, flailing my arms making me spill the remainder of tequila in my glass onto the floor.

"Well she certainly forgot you when she was riding that old fart. I can't believe she's been doing him – and his old, wrinkly balls. YUCK." Bumper grimaced at the thought, Bumper was an asshole, but he was an asshole who was correct. How could she leave me for _him_? I mean, I was her age for one, I score movies for a living, and I have a six pack! Which I don't mean to flaunt but come on, the guy was fifty-four and he had a beer gut. Not exactly Mr. Underwear model. She's twenty-five! Young enough to be his daughter, I wish she just would've told me instead of sneaking around. It wouldn't make it any less wrong, but I would've been able to forgive her eventually because she told the truth. I buried my face in my arms on the bar, listening to the pounding music that the DJ was playing – it was really good and catchy.

Bumper patted me on the back, "I know what you need, you, my friend, need a fresh piece-a-ass." I groaned in annoyance before he spun me around on my chair so I was facing the rest of the club, I don't particularly like clubbing. There's only drunk girls trying to find a one night stand, drunk, sweaty creeps trying to feel up girls, and a good handful who are just shit-faced drunk who don't even care where they are or who they're dancing with as long as they keep them from collapsing on the floor. I simply scanned the room, drink in hand, letting the bass of the music flow through me. I wasn't exactly the party boy either, especially in college. I took it seriously, I mean, I went to a few parties but I was never out all night getting stupid drunk and committing minor felonies. That was all Bumper and his gang of minions. I much preferred staying in my dorm and watching movies. I went to all my classes and did all my assignments and passed all my tests. I never really had the typical fun college boy life.

Out of college was worse, that's when I met Brittany. I came here to LA to follow my dreams of being a composer; I was living in my apartment with my best friend Benji and we ordered pizza one night. We waited almost an hour for the pizza and when we finally heard a knock on the door, I was grumpy and hungry. I swung the door open with intentions of cursing the guy out, but then I saw her, a skinny blonde girl with blue eyes with her hair mussed up and her hat nearly falling off. She was breathing heavily with the pizza box in her hands. When she got her breath back she told me the elevator broke and she had to run up ten flights of stairs to get here. We laughed and talked for a while until Benji grumbled about how hungry he was. So I apologized and paid for the pizza, and right before she left I asked her out. She accepted and I spent the next hour eating cold pizza with a smile on my face. Sounds like a romantic comedy right? WRONG. Once we were official she became possessive and clingy, I thought it was cute at first but she wouldn't let me go out with my friends unless she was there. She scared off all of my girl friends and even some guy friends. This went on for so long that I thought it was endearing. I thought I was in love with her, that she was the one. But that all changed when I found her in my bed not twelve hours ago.

"Okay dude, seriously, you need to stop thinking about her. Let loose!" He pulled me off my chair, almost making me fall. "Go!" He pushed me in the direction of the crowd of disgustingly warm and sweaty bodies. I looked back at him and he waved his arms, urging me on and shooing me away because he was walking towards a blonde girl who was a little…bigger.

I huffed and pushed my way through the crowd, hoping to get to the other side where the couches were. I was pushed, hit, and stepped on from every direction and the air smelled like a mixture of different colognes, sweat, deodorant, and alcohol. I was stopped by many girls who sober, would've been attractive but now, they looked kind of gross. I received many dance invitations and inappropriate touches from girls and some guys calling me "big boy" and "hot stuff." _Oh God get me out of here_.

I finally made it out of that mess and slumped down onto a couch and sat with my head in my hands. I feel the couch dip telling me someone's next to me; I lift my head to see a tall and lanky dark skinned guy with thick rimmed specs. "Hey man. You look like you need a drink."

I shook my head, "No thanks, I've had plenty to drink." He bobbed his head and stuck his hand out, "I'm Donald, and you are?" I take his hand and shake it, "Jesse."

"Nice to meet you Jesse, so what brings you to my club?" I choked a little.

"Your club?" He nodded his head, "Yup, LA's finest. You look somber, my friend, and no one is sad when they're at _Temptations_." He patted my back.

"I caught my girl – my _ex_ girlfriend fucking her boss in our apartment." Donald gives me a sympathetic look, "Ah, I'm sorry man, tough break."

"Tell me about it." I reply.

"Why aren't you out there finding a hot babe to bang?" He asked. My face puckered as I watched the drunken girls flail their arms while "dancing."

"Nah, I'm not really into the whole drunk peppy girl scene." He smirked, "Oh I know the perfect girl for you dude." My brow furrowed as he pulled me off the couch and began dragging me in the direction of what looks to be the DJ booth that I only now noticed. We got a little closer, and that's when I saw her, a petite brunette wearing dark make-up around her eyes, a navy blue tank top and a leather jacket. Her hair was curled and pulled up into a cool looking up-do that was supported was looked like shell earrings and bulky headphones covered one of her ears. She spots me and gives me a half-smirk. She was the opposite of Brittany and I loved it. Things were starting to look up.

* * *

**Beca's POV**

I couldn't thank Donald enough for this job as a DJ at his new club. He said that I deserved it, seeing as though I have "mad disk jockey skills" according to him. Or maybe he was just fulfilling his family obligations. Ever since his dad married my mom, Donald has been pretty much the best brother in the entire world. Thanks to him, record labels started looking at my mixes; I even got a call from an independent record label. I just wish I didn't have to hide my life from him, every day of my life I feel guilty that I have to lie to him when I come home with bruises and black eyes. He's done so much for me and all he gets in return are lies. I brought this on myself; I had to deal with it on my own. Once I pay _him_ back I'll be free, but for right now I just have to do my job and keep _him_ happy.

After my playlist of mixes finishes, I decide that I should just start spinning. I placed my headphones over one of my ears, I start playing a new song, letting the previous one fade out and I start throwing in new melodies and sounds. Letting my hands do their magic as I listen to my masterpiece unravel through the speakers. The crowd roars and it just gives me an added buzz to keep going, a smile plays on my lips and I close my eyes, letting the music take over. I open my eyes and look around until I spot Donald, who's heading my way with another guy in tow. I look over him, taking in his features. He's wearing dark wash jeans and a blue plaid flannel with the two top buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. Exposing his toned forearms and top of his chest, I bit my lip when I see his jaw line's strong structure. He has short wavy brown hair styled perfectly for him. I move to his lips, they're soft and full and perfectly heart shaped then to his eyes, big, brown and doe-eyed. He didn't look like the type who spent most nights in a club trying to pick up women, he looked innocent. I realize he's staring at me, as I am to him and I shoot him an awkward half-smile. When my song comes to an end I start my next playlist and blend it together smoothly before removing my headphones and leaning against the wall of my booth, waiting for Donald.

He smiles at me before stepping up; the other guy hangs back sheepishly. "Hey Becs! I made a new friend." He exclaims, pointing to the other guy. I wave at him and he waves back awkwardly, "That's great, Donny…so why are you here?" He throws his hands in the air, "I can't _not_ introduce my new friend to you!"

"That's a double negative." I counter.

"And you're a smart ass." He comes right back making me roll my eyes. He gestures the guy forward, "Beca, this is Jesse. Jesse this is Beca." We shake hands uneasily, "Hi Beca." He says and I reply with a simple "Hey." There's an awkward silence before Donald breaks in.

"Oops! Got a phone call, be right back guys. You should totally keep him company while I'm gone Becs, bye!" He says quickly before practically running away, I open my mouth to say something but he's already gone. I huff before turning back to Jesse, he has his hands in his pockets and he's looking at the ground. Donald's trying to hook me up with a guy again, don't get me wrong, this Jesse guy is hot, and I could totally see myself with him but I can't pull someone into this life, I'm too fucked up for him. "So, Jesse, where are you from?" He looks up and smiles, probably because I'm actually making conversation instead of shooting him down. "New York," he replies, "and you?" New York? City boy, he must be used to being here already. "Maine, actually." He acknowledges with a nod, "So how do you know Donald?" He asks, "He's my step-brother, his dad married my mom." I practically yelled over the music, I didn't miss the sign of relief that crossed his face.

"What do you do for a living?" _God, small talk is so awkward_. His face lit up at the question though.

"I'm a composer – I score movies, you know like, I make the music you hear in the background of a movie. It's really the best job ever, I like moving people, bringing them to tears, you know? Blowing their minds, I feel like only music can do that." I was floored, he worked with music? Damn this guy is like a girl's wet dream. Tall, tan, handsome and passionate about music.

"You…you're into music?" I couldn't help but smile when I asked the question because his face lit up even more.

"I love it more than anything." I nodded because I knew exactly what he meant. "I see you're a DJ, and a really good one at that." He added and I nodded again.

"Yeah for now I'm here in Donald's club, but I hope to get discovered by a record label so I can produce music." He nodded.

"Well you won't have to wait too long before you're discovered. You're really good Beca." He smiled widely; _wow he had a nice smile_. I bit my lip trying to hold back my own smile. "Would you…would you like to dance?" He asked, gesturing to the dance floor.

Before I could answer I realized something – I was supposed to man the booth. _Shit_. I looked back to my equipment, "Uhh…" His face fell and I felt guilty as fuck. I gave him an apologetic look but before I could formally apologize Donald appeared.

"She'd love to!" I glared at him and he smirked at me. "Don't worry Becs, I got Uni coming in to take over." He laughed and nudged me, making me fall but I was met with a wall before I fell to the floor. I looked up to see Jesse's surprised face; his hands were on my hips to steady me. He smiled down at me and I laughed awkwardly, "May I have this dance?" He asked. I laughed again, "Sure, weirdo." His hand moved from my waist to my hand and he intertwined our fingers before he pulled me towards the dance floor. I looked over my shoulder at Donald and mouthed 'thank you' and he nodded back with a smile on his face.

Jesse led us to the middle of the dance floor and just as he pulled me into his chest the song changed, the tempo slowed and I smiled before turning around. My back was pressed flush against his front as my hips began swaying to the beat. His hands started at my lower thighs before moving up and settling on my hips. I smiled and let my head fall back on his chest while I listened to his thudding heart combined with the music. I could feel the warmth of his breath tickle my ear. Our bodies molded together perfectly, rocking side to side. He started singing softly in my ear:

"_I like the way you work it  
No diggity  
I got to bag it up, baby_

_I like the way you work it  
No diggity  
I got to bag it up"_

I reached up to tangle my fingers in his surprisingly soft hair and his grip on my hips tightened before moving up to touch the skin that was exposed because my shirt had ridden up. The feel of his warm hands on my skin was electrifying making my breath hitch. The song began to wind down and I turned around so I was facing him, I looked up at him through my lashes to see his eyes darkened to almost black; full of desire. He licked his bottom lip, sending an immense amount of heat to my core. I could smell the tequila rolling off the tip of his tongue as he breathed. Maybe if I kissed him, he wouldn't remember anything in the morning. He wouldn't remember me or Donald, and I wouldn't have to drag him down with how fucked up I am.

One kiss. Just to satisfy my craving and I'd be done. We'd be done. He titled his head down, moving closer to me. My eyes flickered from his eyes, to his lips and back – he was watching my eyes the whole time. My arms snaked around his neck and held him there, and his arms tightened around my waist. I watched his jaw flex before I titled my head up and closed my eyes. The moment our lips touched, all thought flew out the window. It was like a movie, fireworks and all, it felt like we were the only two in the room. The kiss was hesitant at first but turned passionate and needy; he ran his tongue over the seam of my closed lips, asking for entrance. I parted them slightly to allow him to explore, and as soon as his tongue caressed mines, it quickly became a battle for dominance. Our mouths moved in sync and so help me God, if I didn't need air I could kiss this man forever.

I was rudely brought back to reality when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I broke the kiss, and rested my forehead on Jesse's we both panted for air and smiled at each other. "Wow." He said, making me giggle. I kissed him sweetly on the lips before turning and glaring at whoever interrupted us.

I found Amy looking at him with a huge shit eating grin on her face, I rolled my eyes and the blonde aussie girl in front of me. "What, Amy?" I sighed.

"Sorry to ruin your little face sucking party with your man candy flat butt, but there's some british dude on the phone for you. I tried to convince him to take a ride on the Amy train but he wasn't into it so, whatever." She shrugged and my face flushed. _Crap_. I checked my phone and saw seven missed calls from him. _Shit, shit, shit. He's going to be pissed_. I was about to push pass Amy and run like hell when I remembered Jesse. I turned back to him and gave him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, I have to go...I-I'm sorry." Then I turned away and booked it through the crowd to the phone in the hall on the way to Donald's office. Leaving a very confused and flustered Jesse to be devoured by Amy.

I reached the phone to see it resting on the counter, I lunged for it and caught my breath before speaking into the mic.

"He-hello?"

"_What the hell, Becky! What did I tell you about answering your phone?"_

"I'm sorry, I was spinning tonight and – "

"_I don't give a shit about your stupid hobby, you were supposed to pick up an hour ago._"

"I'm sorry, I'm going to make it up to you."

"_You better, meet me at my place in twenty minutes. Don't be late or you'll be sorry."_

"I won't, I'm leaving now."

"_Don't make me regret giving you a second chance."_

"You won't Luke."

"_Whatever._"

The line went dead. Fuck, I am so screwed! I walked into Donald's office, grabbed my keys and bag, and then left out the back entrance. I shot Donald a quick text telling him I wasn't feeling well and was heading home and he should have Uni take over the rest of the night.

I got in the car and drove as fast as I could to Luke's place, luckily there wasn't any traffic and I got there in fifteen minutes. I got to his apartment and knocked on the green door and waiting for him to let me in. Moments later, I heard the sound of many locks and clinking metal becoming undone. He opened the door and stood in the doorway, blocking my entrance.

"Good, you're early." He stepped away from the door and went back in his apartment; I followed and closed the door behind me. I sat down on the couch like I normally do while I waited for Luke. He came out a few minutes later with the new shipment and tossed the brown paper bag in my lap. "Do you want something to drink?" He asked going into the kitchen and taking a beer out of the fridge.

"Um, no thanks." He sighed and walked over to me, "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier Becky." He said whilst sitting next to me, I shifted uncomfortably in my seat trying to move away from him. "It's okay, Luke." He scooted closer and put his hand on my knee, squeezing it lightly, "No, it's not. You know you're my favorite dealer…" He pushed some strands of hair that fell in my face behind my ear, "And I've always found you very attractive."

"Thanks. Um, I should get going. I'll bring you the money next week." I got up as quickly as I got and made a b-line for the door, ignoring his calls of protest. I practically ran to my car, and got in, clutching the brown paper bag in my hands. Tears burned my eyes, threatening to spill over but I held it back, I had to get home before Donald did. I just have to work off my debt and I'll be free from Luke. _Everything will be okay Beca, it'll all be over soon._ I turned on the radio; I just needed music right now.

_When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

* * *

**So there's the first chapter guys, it's more of an introduction. Everyone you've met in this chapter will be a big part. Of course there will be added characters but you'll see these people more. Let me know what you think.**

**Much love,**

**Oreo xoxo**


End file.
